


月光爱人（三）

by ElaineLA



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	月光爱人（三）

You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you  
你喜欢的疯子就坐在你旁边  
You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you  
你喜欢的杀手就坐在你旁边  
You'll think, how'd I get here sitting next to you?  
你会想，为什么我坐你旁边  
But after all I've said, please don't forget  
但我毕竟说过了，别忘了

 

Krist突然剧烈咳嗽起来。他抓着灶台边缘，喉咙发痒，背脊弯下去，发丝快要垂到池子里。一直咳，全身都在小幅度地抖。

“怎么了。”他似乎听见坐在客厅地板上的Singto在问。

“没……”他挥了一下手，“咳咳咳……” 

Singto一只手掐着猫的脖子把猫提起来放在一边，站起身，朝着他走去。Krist刚刚勉强止住咳嗽，背上忽然传来温热的触感，像蛇一样沿着脊椎磨挲上后颈。 

他就这么被吓了一跳，猛地回头发现是一脸关切的Singto。应激反应下他几乎靠在了灶台上，手臂上的细小绒毛快要竖起来。

“你不习惯……被人从背后碰吗？”

“不……主要是……”Krist窘迫地站直，手伸到背后把蹭皱了的衬衫拉平，“你走路怎么没有声音啊，怪吓人的。”

Singto看着他，嘴角缓缓勾起来。

又是这个眼神，Krist想。自从Singto搬进来和他一起住，他就经常在不经意间，撞上对方这样幽微复杂的目光。

“你现在这个样子……”他喃喃道，“不像你。”

他想伸手推开越凑越近的Singto。“噗。”对方突然垂眸，抿唇笑了，那得意又害羞的笑声让他回过神来。Krist抬头望着一下子退后好几步的Singto，看着Singto靠在门边，双手局促地搓搓，眼睛却亮亮的，写满了恶作剧后的少年意气的骄傲。

“你……你喜欢这样吗。”把手握成拳遮住嘴，Singto小声说。

要是回到第一次被他这般作弄，Krist一定会窘迫地哈哈笑两声，假假地一拳打过去。但住在同一个屋檐下已经快一个星期了，Singto似乎逐渐暴露出了不为自己所知的恶劣一面，在Krist背过身时伸出獠牙和青爪。

当然那只是自己的猜测罢了。大多数时候，Singto还是会在每晚坐在他旁边写完作业后，安安静静地走回房间关上门；还是那副谨小慎微的模样，与他说话时会垂眸。

只不过渐渐变化的，还有他Krist的心境。

他活了十九年，一直被教育行事要规范得体，尽量不麻烦别人，尽量不索取也不期待别人主动的给予，不能越界更不能引诱他者超出礼貌必要的限度。他一点点私心，都被教养温和地包裹起来，严丝密缝缠绕立体起现在这个Krist。

那些被美好的教条捆绑的鲁莽、冲动、躁欲、祈求，在感知到莫名的威胁后突然蠢蠢欲动，他梦到自己被困在富丽堂皇的宫殿里，丝绸缎带是囚服，翡翠玛瑙是镣铐，本这么心甘情愿理所当然地过了很多年，突然有一个人从窗外翻进来，在他胳膊上划了一刀之后递到他嘴边。梦里他匍匐着，舌头伸出来舔了一口自己的血，接着发狂，抢过那把刀就接着品尝。

然后被自己吓到，用尽全力挣脱梦境醒来，睁大眼睛蹬着床对面自己笑得大方得体，向皇室贵族行礼的照片。

Krist怔忪地定在那里，撑在身体里的那根筋倏忽抽出来，他却无法回到之前的松懈。有什么烧灼在声道，让他坐立不安。他更渴了。

“还是你更喜欢……”Singto把手放下来，眉心微蹙，好像在紧张地询问他，话语却是胆大妄为的意有所指，“我什么都不敢向你要的样子？”

“你想向我要什么……”

他们都还穿着校服。有点松垮但足够规矩的白衣蓝裤，配还没脱下来的白袜子。神情足够认真，像在上某节课做着笔记，对未知的学究充满好奇。而这种好奇本身就是一种性感，纯真的欲望，干净地等待斑斓的污迹来沾染。

“你有什么？”

 

“Insane, inside the danger gets me high  
Can't help myself got secrets I can't tell  
I love the smell of gasoline  
I light the match to taste the heat  
I've always liked to play with fire  
Play with fire  
I've always liked to play with fire.”

“少爷？少爷！”

“啊？”他慌忙从呆愣里扭头，发现教室座位上只坐着自己一个人。下课半个多小时了，他在走廊里传来的脚步和打闹声里，眼神空洞地写了满满一页纸。

“现在接您回宿舍吗？”

“Singto呢？”他把书草草收进包里，站起来跟在保镖身后。

“他说今天有个惊喜要给您，先回去准备了。”

Krist脚一歪，差点要脸朝下磕在讲台上，幸好反应快稳住了：“哦，好。”

“还要我们在您寝室外守着吗？”

Krist嘴唇微张，心里的纠结翻江倒海。他知道Singto对自己心怀不轨，但对这不良企图的好奇和怦怦直跳的渴求，让他一句抗拒的话都说不出来。

可是……如果只是单纯一个“惊喜”……

“要。”

保镖的脸上似乎写满了恨铁不成钢，但还是没说什么。

 

推开门时屋内没有开灯，门外傍晚的昏黄进不去多少，孱弱地照亮通往卧室的走廊。

“你们在这里守着就好。”

关上门之后，他伸手去开灯，按了两下发现灯亮不了。室内陷入完全的漆黑。他有些冰凉的手去摸索门把，却在要打开门的一瞬间迟疑了。

他静静站在黑暗中一会，眼睛逐渐适应了环境。没有声音，风被窗帘捂住嘴巴。他的呼吸自己也听不见了，回忆像潮水一样从四面八方撞进身体。

他紧张地从潮水里抓一块证明那个人未知却无害的浮木。

就在第一天搬进来的时候，Singto一动也不动地凝视他双眼，说“你好看”。

第二天，他一睁眼就看到Singto坐在他床边。他大叫一声，反倒吓坏了Singto，误穿着印有他姓名的校服的Singto一屁股摔到了地上。

第三天，Singto问他可不可以由自己来剁肉，他把刀递过去，Singto认真地开始切。他在围裙上擦了手，去客厅给母亲打电话，母子聊了快半个小时，挂电话时，Singto竟还在用刀。Krist看过去，他背后出了薄薄的汗，平时拘谨地垂着的手臂上青筋暴起，刀机械地一起一落，案板的声音越来越大。

等到菜上桌，Krist才发现Singto把几根排骨全部切成了碎末。

“哇你是不是练过！这也太强了吧！”他一勺子舀起排骨末放进嘴里。

第四天，他在回寝室的车上说起同班同学Kwan坠楼死亡的事情，保镖都惊讶地问是自杀还是他杀，只有Singto手心覆住他手背，问他害不害怕。

“我不怕，可就是很难过……如果是自杀的话，Kwan平时心理压力一定很大……怎么可能是他杀呢？怎么会有人在学校里行凶……”

“可是Kwan老是明里暗地针对你，不是吗？这种人看起来和其他人没什么区别，其实什么都做得出来，”Singto轻描淡写地说，“以为自己是站在暗处的一方，但不知不觉也成为了更暗处的别人的靶子，这种结局，只能说是自作自受吧。”

“不管怎么样……那是一条命啊……”保镖弱弱道。

“老鼠苍蝇阿猫阿狗，哪个不是一条命，只是生理构造不同，又有什么高低贵贱，”Singto手还牵着Krist的手，目光却从Krist手上移开了，在后视镜里与保镖对视，“一旦自己这个物种受到了威胁，就想尽办法灭绝另一个种群，这是自然法则。种群内部也是这样，为了生存互相残杀。怎么，在纪录片里看得津津有味，放在现实里就怕了呢？”

“可是人……”

“有意识，更高等，对不对？”Singto在Krist默默把手收紧时笑了，“等你横下心来杀人的时候你就不记得自己有多高等了。”

第五天，也就是今天。他一步步走在寂静的走廊里，像每一次恐惧被对危险信号无知又敏感的恋慕压倒一样，心脏狂跳，血液倒流，却无比期待。

“Singto？”他试着叫了一声。

“Sing……”

马上噤声。

因为有一把冰凉的刀抵在了他腰上。

“习惯了吗，”那人低低的声音在他耳边戳刺，“我从背后碰你。”

Krist的眼睛突然被晃了一下，Singto没有拿刀的手伸到他裤袋里取了手机解锁屏幕：“我给你最后一个机会，你转过来拿手机可以拨你那些保镖的电话，让他们进来把我打趴下，但我这把刀不会动，你一动刀尖就会插进来；也可以就这么站着。”

Krist不吭声地静了一会，然后缓缓侧过身。刀划穿他的校服陷进肌肤，他在那瞬间疼得眼泪快飚出来，但还是费劲力气伸手去够，逃生的唯一希望。

“你知道……这把刀，是我精挑细选之后才用的吗？它足够锋利，这么一刀下去，可能会插到肾脏里面……”

Krist两腿不住颤抖，冷汗湿了整个脖颈。Singto凑上去舔他的汗珠。

他终于拿到了手机，此时快要眩晕，眼睛什么也看不见，手指在屏幕上胡乱点击。

“不要勉强。”Singto笑道，刀又往那具身躯里深入一分。

终于拨通了，电话立刻被接起：“少爷？”

Singto握紧刀把。

“你们……”Krist深吸一口气，声音无比苍白但平静，“都回去吧。”

 

I'm still a victim in my own right  
一方面我依旧是受害者  
But I'm the villain in my own eyes  
但在我眼里 我才是施暴者

刀口并不算深，却足够让他疼。血渗到床单上，混着他的汗珠。他双手双脚被绑缚，被单撕裂，床板惨叫。他望着天花板，拳头握紧来转移注意力，但伏在他身上的人强硬地掐着他下颚，让他只看自己的眼睛。

Singto的手臂死死压着Krist上身，看他痛楚地与自己对视时，那双眼睛里盈满的泪水。泪水在Singto两根手指戳刺到某一点时开始翻搅，像欲海浪潮，Krist大口呼吸，马上要昏迷，却在一次又一次酥麻和战栗中清醒过来，宛如垂死之人回光返照，冷汗热汗自额前发丝蹭到Singto肩窝。他竭力挺起身体，脸埋在Singto胸口，喘息从唇齿间流下来，流满身体。他浑身都被自己的欲望弄脏。

Singto却突然退后，手指从他后穴里抽出来，带出一声轻响还有他的呻吟。他被蛮力压着倒回床上，伤口贴合在被单上，那片暗红色更深。

“你现在……有两个选择，”Singto俯身，咬他的下唇，“第一，求我解开你，然后逃跑；第二，一动不动……你选吧。”

Krist胸口剧烈起伏几下，嘴唇颤抖着，声音细如蚊蝇：“解开……求你……”

他们双腿光裸地纠缠，Singto上身却衣衫整齐，一把折叠刀放在胸前口袋里。Krist凑上去咬住那把刀，像叼着玫瑰，送到Singto唇边。

Singto面无表情地咬住刀的另一边，他们呼吸相叠，脸颊贴合脸颊，像交换一个他们从未有过的吻。

Singto用那把刀割了绑住他手脚的绳子，然后开始倒数：“五，四……”

Krist迷离的眼睛突然清明，他挣扎着坐起来，手搂住了跪坐在床上的Singto的脖颈开始吻对方。Singto偏头，他就变本加厉，双手捧着Singto脸颊，肩膀紧紧耸起来，舌尖狠狠撬进去缠勾着施暴者的，任津液顺着他们的唇角流到贴紧的胸膛。Krist挺起乳尖一下一下蹭动着那具危险的身体。

Singto手中的刀逼到了Krist大动脉上。

Krist缓缓退后，唇分之际嘴角与嘴角之间拉出银丝。

“你想杀我吗？”

“如果你敢停下来，”Singto的刀从动脉上徐徐游移到他乳尖，然后是肚脐、隐秘的部位，“我一定会杀了你。”

“那被我猜对了。”Krist笑了，手上突然发力，把Singto狠狠按倒在床尾。他随即骑跨上去，对准那坚硬的器官慢慢坐了下去。他几乎是无声地惨叫了，手指揪扯着Singto身旁的床单，冷汗滴在上面。

那时他竟夺过了Singto手中的刀，Singto粗喘着伸手去夺，动作激烈得性器完全没入他身体，两个人同时“呃”地叫出声来。Krist把刀架在自己脖子上，神情狡猾又认真。

“操我，不然我死给你看。”

所有的威胁都被黑夜吞没，连同他被钉在窗上的叫喊。他抓着厚厚的窗帘，后背都是刀口蹭出来的血。Singto把他两条腿扛在肩上，性器是最钝的刀具，在他的欲望深处凌迟。

“深吗，”Singto凑到他耳边，沾了血的牙齿咬他唇角，“还自不自杀了？”

Krist已经发不出任何声音。他大张着嘴，在对方一次次的挺送中流下泪来。

“早知道你这么饥渴，我应该在第一次见到你的时候，就开枪打死你那些保镖，然后把你的眼睛蒙上，把你拖到车里……”Singto双手掐着他臀肉，指缝里的血让他差点抓不住那个正竭力吞吐他的人，“然后我就……强暴你……像现在这样……”

Krist颤抖着抱住Singto，全身的重量卸在对方身上。他射了。

Singto吻住他发凉的耳垂，眉宇一蹙，就这么泄在他身体里。Krist猛地挺直了脊骨，安静地蜷着脚尖。

“然后……我就打断你的腿……”

“让你做我一个人的月神。”

Singto一字一顿道，Krist的眼睫抖动着，而他把人压在墙上，亲吻月神的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴。他们拥抱彼此，交换疲惫又凶狠的唾液。

 

“如果不是你，谁会杀Kwan？”

Tay无辜地举起双手：“真的不是我啊！无偿宰杀不是我的义务啊！”

Singto盯着他几秒才移开目光，身体后仰靠着椅背：“当初是Kwan雇佣我去杀Krist，现在Kwan死了，我也没有杀Krist的义务了。”

“喂喂喂你别忘了你怎么答应我的，”Tay一脸“你醒醒”，嫌弃又无奈地说，“Krist虽然不用死，但是他……”

“你以为这个人这么好杀吗？”

“什么意思？你手上的人命还少吗？”

Singto调整了一下坐姿：“Krist比你看起来的样子聪明多了。而且想让他死的人不止Kwan一个，之前也有人买凶杀人，但也蹊跷地死了。”

“什么时候？”

“嗯……应该是我四五岁的时候吧，”趴在床上任Singto贴膏药的Krist眼皮子打着架，声音也迷迷糊糊，“因为我是家族里唯一的男孩，所以有些亲戚忌惮我……我一个小姨，中秋的时候请人半夜翻窗到我房间砍我一刀，结果那个人翻错窗了，把小姨自己给砍死了……这个杀手也真够笨的，一个大人一个小孩，一个女一个男，怎么看不出来呢……”

“这件事被家里的长辈压下去了，但是后来……”Krist打了一个巨大的哈欠，“有人在我的月饼里面下毒……当时好像是那个伯伯的小孩从我盘子里面拿了一块给下手的伯伯吃，那个伯伯不知道他小孩是从哪里拿来的就吃了，结果当场就……唉。可能是我命好吧。”

“等等等等，”Tay摸着手上的佛珠，“你是说这些事情都是在，中秋发生的？就是满月的时候。”

Singto看着他，默不作声。

“我这里有一些苏诺王朝的月神的传记，”Tay小声道，“你想看一下吗？”


End file.
